Chapter 163: The Guardian Deity's Power
The Guardian Deity's Power (主の力, Omo no Chikara) is the 163rd chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary Masamori frantically tries to wake up Yoshimori, and is somewhat relieved to find that Yoshimori is merely exhausted. Masamori is amazed that Yoshimori would still save him after the things he said to him. Lord Tan'yuu tells Masamori to leave, and Masamori apologizes for allowing things to come so far. Tan'yuu repeats his order, explaining that he has the power to end and then recreate the Shinyuuchi. He admits he is uncertain whether he and the land will cease to exist, or if he will be chosen as the land's master again, but prefers either fate to Mudou (who is regenerating yet again as they speak) destroying everything. Tan'yuu offers to create an exit for the two brothers, as thanks for their defending him, intending to end Mudou's existence by destroying the land with him trapped in it. Masamori refuses, asking Tan'yuu to look after Yoshimori while he deals with Mudou. Tan'yuu questions the wisdom of this, because after what he has witnessed, he is fairly certain that with Yoshimori's power, he is the most dangerous person there. Masamori is shocked, as he had assumed that Tan'yuu lent his power to Yoshimori to use, but Tan'yuu confirms that he did not. Masamori leaves Yoshimori in Tan'yuu's hands, saying he will find his own way out. Yoshimori wakes up soon after. Tan'yuu tells him that there was once a lake where the land now stands, and that he was given life by the memory of the lake. As Yoshimori stares at him, he sees the image of a bird in Tan'yuu's face. Yoshimori suddenly remembers Masamori, who has confronted Mudou with his Zekkai again. Tan'yuu explains that it was Masamori's wish that Yoshimori escape safely, and transports him out of the land through a ripple in the lake. Mudou admits he was surprised by Yoshimori, and guesses that the things Masamori said about Yoshimori were all lies. Mudou is suddenly surrounded by white feathers, which slowly began to dissolve his body. Masamori explains that he has earned the master's wrath, and says that the land and Mudou will both soon vanish. Masamori wants to ask Mudou one last question, and Mudou guesses that he wants to know how to escape the reason of the world. The answer, according to him, is the freedom that an Ayakashi has. Masamori snags Mudou with a Nenshi, and pulls him against, and then into his Zekkai. Masamori says he has no desire to reject his own self, and instead says he only wants to know why Mudou turned away from raising children as his true purpose. Mudou claims his ideas never changed, and Masamori replies that he is sick of the lies. Yoshimori emerges out of the side of a building, catching himself with a mid-air Kekkai. His only concern is for Masamori, who is nowhere to be found. Characters (in order of appearance) *Masamori Sumimura *Yoshimori Sumimura *Lord Tan'yuu *Mudou Navigation Category:Manga Chapters